stupid when drunk
by sakura-duno
Summary: trowa gets drunk and quatre gets caught in the middle of his 'adventures'


One dark and not-so-stormy night, Trowa and Quatre were driving home from a party at...uh...a place. yes, a place.

You got a problem with that? Write your own story! Anyway, Trowa was rather, ah, drunk. Quatre, being a good boy

and all was sober. Now, 'drunk' Trowa didn't process the fact that you can't just go 200 miles per hour, even on an interstate.

"Uh...Trowa" asid Quatre nervously"I don't think we should be going this fast... and you aren't supposed to be in the

middle of the road"

Trowa turned around and glared at the blonde. "And just who's drubing? Thank-you-very-much! i fought in a WAR and i know

how to use it"hes shouted as he shook his fist sluggishly. He let go of the steering wheel and te car began to careen slowly

towards a cliff.

Quatre sighed at the vast stupidity his friend was capable of when drunk, then became panicked at the sight of the cliff.

"TROWA! TAKE THE STEERING WHEEL" he screamed.

"Nu-uh. Not until you say that you're sorry for questioning my ultimate pehnomanal cosmic moon tiara driving powers"

"Reading Sailor Moon again, huh Trowa"

"and what's it to you! SHE'S ADDICTIVE"

"Ok, ok! i'm sorry! now get us away from that fricken cliff" Quatre screached.

"Since you asked so nicely..."said Trowa as he neatly turned the car away from the cliff and accidently ran over many small

furry animals as he went back to the road. He stared down at the blood saying"that'll come off."

Quatre, who looked like he was going to be sick, said "you hit the bunny too! How could you"

"Whoops" Trowa shrugged apologetically, but didn't really seem that sorry.

"Why don't you let ME drive" suggested Quatre.

"NO! ITS MY CAR NOT YOURS, BIATCH" yelled the normally silent Trowa.

"um...no. My family owns this car"

Trowa glared at him and said"it's my car now becaus i say so" He then took out another bottle of beer and began to sniff it before

drinking it all and nearly hitting Quatre in the head when he threw the empty botle back. It broke a window and went flying outof it.

Quatre suddenly thought he heard something in the distance"trowa, i think i hear sirens.."

"Well they can't be for us" he sped up the car.

"They're sort of yellling at us to stop now"

"They've gota catch us first" trowa yelled. at the words 'gotta catch', Quatre began to unconsciously hum the pokemon theme song,

but he wasn't sure why.

i wanna be the very best,

like no one ever was,

hum de dum de dum

five beers, a hit pedestrian, and a broken fender later

Trowa was still running form the cops. Of course, now that he was thouroughly wacked he was YELLING the pokemon theme song.

"I WANNA BE THE VERRY BEST,

LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS,

TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST,

TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUSE"

Quatre was afraid his eardrums would split. also after one line, Trowa had a nasty habit of switching lanes. Great, not only would

Quatre be deaf, but he'd be sick too.

"I WILL TRAVEL ACROSS THE LAND,

SEARCHING FAR AND WIDE,

EACH POKEMON TO UNDERSTAND,

THE POWER THAT'S INSIDEEEEEEEEEEE"

"Oh crivens, SHUT UP" yelled a cop

After going through the song about fifty times, both in TV and movie remixed version, and having the whole Shanq kingdom police called

out on them, both parties were beginning to tire out.

"Quatre" said Trowa seriously"I have one last plan to get us out of this."

"Surrender" suggested Quatre hopefully.

"No" replied Trowa curtly. he made a sharp right turn and moved into the cornfields.

As the roof had been worn form the last hours' trails and tere was nothing standing between quatre and large, evil stocks of corn that

wouldn't fail to whip him in the face, he did the only thing he saw fit to do. "Our father who art in heaven..." pause"HEEEEEEEEEEELP"

that night in Sanq kingdom prison

"Where are we" asked Trowa.

"Jail. No thanks to you" grumbled Quatre.

An officer in an official looking uniform approached Trowa and said"Son, you have red eyes, have you been drinking"

Trowa stared at the officer for a minute and replied"sir, you have glazed eyes, have you been eating donuts"

Quatre smacked his head repeatedly against a wall.

around 3 o'clock in the morning

"Quatre, i'm so very, very sorry" said Trowa for what must have been the hundredth time since he sobered up.

Quatre forced a smile and said"it's alright. Heero will be ere to bail us out anytime now...hopefully...he was rather pissed you know."

two days later

"you didn't drop the soap did you" said Heero when he came to collect his two friends.

"ha ha ha! Very funny wise ass" said Quatre right before he and Trowa ganged up on him for keeping them there.

so do u like?


End file.
